To Have It A Devil's Way
by rockercjathere
Summary: "Sebastian I am a hormonal teenager and I don't know what to do" Ciel was currently a hormonal teenager and a confused one at that. "My Lord, I will help you with your sexual urges" Good thing his butler Sebastian was willing to help with his sexual urges omo


To Have It A Devil's Way

"Sebastian I am a hormonal teenager and I don't know what to do" Ciel was currently a hormonal teenager, and a confused one at that.

"My Lord, I will help you with your sexual urges." Good thing his butler Sebastian was ever willing to help his sexual urges .

"What are you going to d- oh my god you are touching my penis" Ciel stared down at his pants while Sebastian stroked the clothed erection.

"aah! nnn! I am moaning! Wow your hand is awesome and huge wait why are you taking off my pants?" Ciel was very confused I mean why was Sebastian taking off his pants Srsly.

"Shh, young master I will make you feel good."

Ciel gasped at the cold air against his now not clothed erection.

"Lol Ciel you have a baby penis!" Sebastian giggled as he poked Ciel's baby penis. Ciel had a very tiny penis.

Ciel blushed but moaned at the same time.

"Sebastian I think it is that time of the fanfic where you give me an amazing bj." The young Earl said followed by another small moan.

"Yes, I do believe it is." Sebastian lowered his head and took the baby penis into his mouth.

It was then that Sebastian really realized how small Ciel's penis was.

It was the smallest wee-wee Sebastian has ever sucked on.

Really Ciel's penis is that small no joke.

Ciel was moaning as Sebastian's tongue swirled around the baby penis since Sebastian couldn't really bob and give a better blowjob because the penis was really small. Oh yeah also Sebastian has an erection now and it is so massive and begging to be free from the constrictions of his black trousers.

Ciel came into Sebastian's mouth and the butler slurped up all the cum but don't worry Ciel got hard again when Seb started taking his pants off.

"Oh my god that thing is huge. Seriously it is like the size of a small puppy how the hell does it stay in your pants. Great Scott, Sebastian your penis is so fucking massive in a normal situation I would probably be dead when it enters me but this is a fanfic so that can't happen. Also wow that is a big penis." Ciel stared at the massive erection before him as Sebastian continued to strip but really who cares about that when you have Sebastian's massive penis like right in your face.

"Suck on my fingers, my lord so I may prepare your bottom hole for my huge penis"

"Ok"

and Ciel sucked on the fingers and made them very wet and slick and oops now they are stretching his butthole.

"Ouch that hurts wait you touched my pleasure spot now I am moaning." Ciel moaned really loud but don't worry no one else can hear because fuck you thats why.

"Nnn, ahhh, I am moaning!" Ciel moaned as the fingers continued to graze his prostate.

Sebastian retracted his fingers from the Lord's bumhole.

Sebastian then started to smother that humongous penis in lube but don't ask where the lube came from I don't even know, I mean isn't this the Victorian Era? Did they have lube back then? Also Sebastian was moaning as he lathered the lube on his giant pee-pee.

Then he pressed the tip of his enormous penis against the poop place. "Relax, my Lord or this will only hurt more."

"Okie Dokey" Ciel wasn't scared at all that brave soldier.

Sebastian then pushed into the place where poop comes out and the penis slid in.

Sebastian gasped in pleasure at the tightness but Ciel screamed because it really hurt.

"Gosh, you are really tight my huge-ass penis feels so good right now, young master." Sebastian was now was fully sheathed (If that's even possible with such a big penis) in Ciel and was waiting for the Earl's approval to move.

In any normal circumstance the young boy withering beneath the demon would probably be screaming and in so much pain he would not be able to take it but this is my fanfic and I do what I want.

"Move, S-sebastian" Ciel choked out.

"Ok."

Sebastian moved slowly at first and instantly hit Ciel's special spot because Sebastian is just a sex god.

"oooooh, moan, ahh!" Ciel moaned underneath Sebastian as he moved at an agonizingly slow pace.

"Faster!" Ciel shouted as his man-g-spot was hit again and a wave of pleasure crashed through him.

Sebastian complied and started moving faster and harder.

Then his demon senses kicked in and he jackhammered into the small teenager.

"Nnnn." Sebastian moaned softly.

Suddenly, Sebastian came into the body beneath him.

Wait… that body was not moaning anymore.

"Young master?"

No reply.

Sebastian pulled out of the Earl to discover that oh god Ciel was dead.

Sebastian killed Ciel by fucking his anus too hard.

R.I.P. Ciel Phantomhive age 13 or something.

He had a baby penis.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Ya that was totally completely serious.<p>

Just kidding it's my take on combining every smut ever written into one beautiful masterpiece.

Thank you for reading but most of all

**_I'm so so sorry for putting you through that abomination._**


End file.
